Wonderwall
by HyperMusic12
Summary: Yamamoto can't resist his lover. Anywhere, anytime, is just fine. Smutty smut. Revamped & title changed. (Used to be called Sneaky).


Redid some of this since I wrote this quite a while back. I'd like to think my writing has improved since the original. Eep.

* * *

Gokudera walked down the hall of the Vongola base carrying his shoes and socks, stretching and yawning. He'd spent all day training and he was ready for a hot bath and some food. He walked past an open door when someone suddenly reached out and grabbed him.

"What the-"

He was pulled into a room and pinned against the wall by a warm body. He heard the door slam.

"Damn it, _yakyu baka_. What the hell are you doing?" Gokudera yelled.

Yamamoto laughed. "You had your guard down so I couldn't resist."

Gokudera growled and tried to push him away, but Yamamoto didn't budge.

"Let's try a new position this time, ne?"

"Wha-" Gokudera sputtered. "R-Right now?"

Yamamoto grinned and kissed him. He slipped his hands under Gokudera's shirt and traced gentle circles over his belly. Gokudera quivered under his fingers and gasped.

"O-Oi. Q-Quit it," Gokudera said, trying to push him away again. "We did it last night."

"So? We can do it again, can't we?" Yamamoto said, pressing their groins together.

"Nnn… You're insatiable," Gokudera groaned.

"I know," he chuckled, moving his face close to his lover's neck. "So help me out."

"Idiot. You- ah!" Gokudera jolted as he bit down on his neck.

Yamamoto grinned and licked at the spot, making Gokudera gasp again. He nibbled and licked his way down his neck, pulling back his collar to get at more skin. Gokudera moaned and dropped his head back.

"Bastard," he said breathlessly.

He pulled Gokudera's shirt over his head and tossed it aside before kissing him. Gokudera didn't hesitate to kiss back. Yamamoto hummed, pleased with himself. Normally his lover would put up more of a fuss about this stuff. He ran his tanned hands all over Gokudera's pale skin, loving the way the muscles quaked under his touch. He sucked on the other's tongue and Gokudera moaned loudly, clenching at Yamamoto's shirt.

"You're getting hard," Yamamoto teased, grinding his hips forward.

"S-Shut up," Gokudera grumbled.

Yamamoto grinned and slipped his fingers just inside the waistline of his lover's jeans, tickling his skin. Gokudera wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer as Yamamoto unzipped his pants. He pushed them and his boxers down his hips and Gokudera stepped out of them completely. He blushed when he saw Yamamoto looking him over with lusty eyes.

"Pervert," he muttered.

Yamamoto laughed. "Maybe. I can't help it, though. You're so sexy, Hayato."

Gokudera blushed even more and looked away sheepishly. Yamamoto loved to see his uke so embarrassed. It was too damn cute. He moved back to him and pressed him against the wall. Gokudera moaned when Yamamoto took his cock and squeezed it. He gripped Yamamoto's shoulders and bucked his hips against him as he started pumping him.

"Ahh… harder, Yamamoto," he gasped.

Yamamoto did as he was told, enjoying the quiet keening sounds of his lover. He moved his lips back to nibble on his neck.

"I'm so close…" Gokudera moaned and Yamamoto suddenly took his hand away. He growled out in frustration. "What the fuck! Don't stop, bastard!"

Yamamoto kissed him. "I can't have you cumming before me."

Gokudera groaned and reached down to touch himself.

"Don't you dare do it yourself," Yamamoto warned as he pulled his own shirt off. "I have handcuffs with me."

Gokudera's eyes widened and he immediately pulled his hands away from his aching member.

"You're such an asshole," he said.

Yamamoto smirked and put his fingers in his mouth and sucked. He whipped Gokudera around making him gasp; forcing him to spread his legs and bend over. He swirled a finger around Gokudera's twitching hole.

"I'll make it up to you," he said and pressed a finger inside.

Gokudera whimpered as he started moving it in and out.

"Ah!" The silverette cried as he pushed his finger in further. He gripped at the wall for support. "More," he half whined, moving his hips back.

Yamamoto pressed a second finger inside the tight heat and started pumping and scissoring. Gokudera pushed back more against his fingers and Yamamoto nipped his shoulder. He added a third finger and shoved deeper. Gokudera cried out.

_There it is,_ he thought.

"Oh, fuck, Yamamoto!" Gokudera moaned.

He drove his fingers in again and again, hitting that bundle of nerves as hard as he could.

"Hah… oh, god… ah!" Gokudera cried in ecstasy. He shivered and arched his back. "I- I can't-" He threw his head back, crying out as he came hard, splattering the wall and himself with cum. Yamamoto pulled his fingers out and licked them.

"You weren't supposed to cum yet," he said frowning.

Gokudera's knees were weak and Yamamoto caught him before he could collapse. He pressed their bodies together with his face near the other's ear. Gokudera turned his head to look at him.

"It's not my fault," he said defensively. "You were the one hitting my prostate so hard."

Yamamoto nibbled his ear. He turned his weakened lover around and kissed him passionately, leaving him dazed.

"I suppose I can forgive you then," Yamamoto said thoughtfully, tapping his chin.

"Bastard," Gokudera said weakly. "You did it on purpose."

Yamamoto laughed and stripped off the rest of his own clothes.

"Maybe so, but I guess I have to get you hard again…" He got on his knees and kissed the other's thighs gently. He moved up and started sucking on a spot just inside his hipbone. Gokudera shuttered and moaned, tangling his hands in Yamamoto's hair for support.

"Ahh… Not there…" He whimpered.

Yamamoto snickered. "Mmm, but you're so sensitive here."

"N-No. Quit licking! Nn- ah!" He cried, his knees buckling.

Yamamoto took a hold of his hips to keep him steady, sucking and licking until he left a nice purple mark.

"Heh… Look at you," he said, as Gokudera's cock started coming back to life.

He took him into his wet mouth and sucked until he was fully hardened again, before standing up. He lifted Gokudera easily off the ground.

"Wrap your legs around me," he said.

Gokudera did as he was told eagerly. He put his arms around his neck as they started kissing again.

"You ready?" Yamamoto asked as he smeared some of Gokudera's earlier release on his cock.

The Storm Guardian nodded and Yamamoto thrusted inside. Gokudera cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, pulling him closer. Yamamoto allowed him time to adjust before thrusting in again. They kissed hungrily as Yamamoto thrusted into him over and over. Gokudera moaned and cried out as his overly sensitive prostate was pounded continuously. He wasn't going to last long and Yamamoto knew it. He picked up his pace with a grunt and started pumping the other's leaking cock. Gokudera threw has head back in pleasure.

"TAKESHI!" he screamed as he reached orgasm, spurting his seed all over both of them.

Yamamoto came immediately after him with a loud cry. He couldn't hold them up anymore and they slumped to the floor. He pulled out and sat back.

"I like when you call me Takeshi," he said with a grin, as they tried to catch their breaths.

Gokudera blushed. "Shut up. I didn't mean to. I can't believe I just let you fuck me against a wall."

"You liked it," Yamamoto smirked.

"Che."

Yamamoto pulled Gokudera to him and he rested his head in the crook of Yamamoto's neck.

"You know I don't really have any handcuffs with me," Yamamoto said after a while.

Gokudera pulled back quickly. "You bastard! I knew it!" He tried to punch Yamamoto who easily blocked it and pulled him down on top of him. He laughed and kissed his uke.

"Don't be mad, Hayato-kun."

"Don't call me that!" he snapped.

"Mm? How about Hayato-chan?" He offered.

"That's even worse!" Gokudera cried, cheeks turning pink. "We need to go. We're not exactly in a private place."

Yamamoto grunted. "The door is locked. Let's stay for a little while."

Gokudera hesitated, but he was feeling sleepy.

"Fine," he muttered and rested his head on Yamamoto's chest.

Yamamoto reached up and ran his fingers through his silver hair. Gokudera sighed contently and closed his eyes. Soon they were both asleep.


End file.
